callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Arthur
The Giant is a friendly NPC in the zombie map Buried. He will help the player(s) if he is provided with the right objects. Overview The Giant also named Leroy is found in a jail cell near the first mystery box spawn. He can only be accessed from the stairs by the box and through the roof. The key to free him is found on the wall by the cell. After freeing him he will turn away. Find some 'Booze' in the cell and give it to him. He will turn around and destroy the debris to get out. He will then proceed to pace from the Sherrif's building to the Saloon and back. More 'Booze' can be found in the Saloon. If a player is in possession of 'Booze' The Giant shall follow them until it is given to him. After it is given he will turn around and run in a straight line at whatever is there, killing any zombies in the way. This technique can be used to access other areas of the map (Note: he has to be facing away from the debris). If he is given 'Candy', found in the sweet shop, he will follow the player and attack zombies near them for a short amount of time. If given candy right next to a crawler, he will pick it up, carry it, and follow you around with it in his hands. If given candy near a workbench he will build it for you as long as he is not shot while getting parts. if given candy near a power-up he will change it into a different one. If given candy by the person who rolled the box while the mystery box is open he will reroll the mystery box. If given candy near a Subsurface Resonator, he will fetch a turbine and place it down nearby to power it; provided the turbine has already been built at a workbench. Also if he observes the player getting the teddy bear from the box when they have "booze" once it respawns he will go and rip the box from the new location and place it back at the one it just left if the player stays there. If he is shot, he will run back to the cell and lock himself in. If this happens, the key can be found again in various locations, including the bank, the courthouse, the saloon and the hanger where it first spawns. To stop this simply get to the cell before he does with candy or booze. He will instantly be tempted after he goes in and will walk out to follow you. As part of both paths of the Easter Egg , The Giant can break the fountain found outside the church when given booze. Hitting The Giant with melee weapons will cause him to sprint for a short period of time. This can be used to make him move faster if you are going to use him with either Candy or Booze. Appearance The Giant is a giant human wearing ragged clothes. He is very skinny and has a 'bowl' haircut. He looks as if he has been starving in the cell he is found in. On The Giant's fingers, it is evident that the word "sugar" (Misspelled "sugr") is emblazoned onto them. He has a slouched and somewhat fearful posture. He will cower and cover his face with his hands if shot while in his cell. It is possible that he has some form of Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, due to his fearful and traumatized nature and appearance. Gameplay *If there is a single crawler left near him when candy is given to him, he will follow the player around the map with the crawler in his hands. To make him kill the crawler, just shoot him. *He reacts negatively when in a gas cloud created by zombies with Vulture Aid, stopping and looking disgusted. *He will not enter the haunted manor house. If the player brings him near it, he will run away in fear. *Even though he is needed to access most areas, some can be maneuvered around. An example is the gun shop from the bank. * When given booze, he is able to break the fountain found outside the church. * Zombies he kills from eating candy will respawn. Therefore it is not advised in solo to give him candy on a high wave while running a train, as the zombies will respawn and could spawn in other places. * He is ignored by the zombies for some reason. * Hitting him with the Galvaknuckles, or any melee weapon for that matter, will cause him to sprint for a short period of time. * If the player stands in his way while he is running, the player will get downed. * When given Candy near a mystery box he will smash the box and stop it from moving to a new location. He can also pick up and move the Mystery Box to wherever you desire. * If given candy after hitting the Mystery Box he will re-roll it to give you another chance for a different weapon. You will also receive 100 points. (Similar to using the Hacker in Moon) * If he is given candy near an unfinished buildable at a crafting table, he will gather the rest of the parts and finish it for you. ** When building a buildable, he will gather all the parts needed in one search. * If given candy after a power-up drops he will change the power-up. (Similar to using the Hacker in Moon.) * When he is next to a player with candy or booze he will motion to the player that he is asking for the item. Gallery The Giant running Buried BOII.png|The Giant escaping his cell. The Giant eating candies Buried BOII.png|The Giant eating a bowl of hard candy. The Giant with Stuhlinger Buried BOII.png|Size comparison of a normal character with The Giant. The Giant Buried BOII.jpg|Full size of The Giant Trivia *He will sometimes mutter something about Richtofen, suggesting that he may too hear Richtofen. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Zombie Characters